Caroline West and the Olympians
by bookwormchick101
Summary: Caroline is a girl with a troubled past but that doesn't keep her from falling in love with the hot Percy Jackson. Does Percy feel the same? and if he does, will it last between them? read to find out ; and his is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Caroline West and the Olympians:

Introduction:

I wish I could tell you my whole life but it's way too long, so I'm only gonna to tell you who and what I am. I'm Caroline West and I'm 15 years old. I have dyslexia and ADHD. Maybe you don't know what that is so I'm just going to explain it to you, when you have dyslexia you mix the letters and sometimes confuse them which makes it hard for you to spell, write and read and ADHD is when you can't concentrate very well and you are extremely hyper. Maybe you're also wondering what I meant when I said "what I am". I'm a demigod, which is, half god and half mortal. That means that one of my parents is a god and the other is a mortal, in my case my mom is a mortal and my dad a god. People like me believe in Greek mythology because, duh, our parents are Olympus gods. Anywho, I live in camp called Camp Half-Blood. Most demigods go there because of the monsters that chase us. And this is the story of my time there, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: (Caroline's POV)

There are 12 cabins in camp, one for each Olympus god. The 3 most important gods are Zeus, lord of the skies and father of all gods. Poseidon is lord of the seas and brother of Zeus; and Hades, lord of the Underworld and brother of Zeus and Poseidon. Hades doesn't have a cabin because, technically, he's not an Olympus god. I'm a daughter of Apollo, god of the sun and music. I share a cabin with all my siblings. I have an older brother from the same mom. He's 21 and very protective with me because my mom told him to, before she died. She died when I was 2 and we were sent to live with our aunt, but she wasn't very responsible with us so Brian, my older brother, changed my diapers, gave me food, dressed me up and taught me everything I know. I've been in camp since I was 12 when our protector saw we were in too much danger, but he died last year on a mission. I think everyone I've grown to love, except my brother, some of my other siblings and my friends in camp have died. Okay, and Percy Jackson, the only son of Poseidon in camp. He's 16 and he's super cute. It's his jet black hair, sea green eyes and his smile that kill me.

"Hey, Car, what's up?" Percy said while I was distracted with the image of him in my mind.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said what's up." He said louder.

"Well, besides thinking of my crush, nothing else, why?"

"How did you know I was gonna tell you something else?" he asked surprised.

"I can see it in your eyes. Come on, spill it."

"Can we go to the beach? Too much people here."

"Okay, let's go." I said heading to the beach with him right behind me. When we got there, we sat on the sand side by side.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked looking right into his eyes, the ones that make me melt every time they look at me, but this time they didn't look back.

"I have a crush on this girl, but I don't know how to tell her without ruining our friendship. I'm really worried that if I tell her she won't talk to me again." He was looking at his feet the whole time, didn't even bother to look up.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm going through the same thing, but if she really is your friend then she will talk to you even if she doesn't like you back." When I said this, he looked at me right in my eyes.

"Caroline, I really like you. Since the day I first saw you, I just wanted to lean in and kiss you. No, I don't just like you; I love you with all my heart. Every time I see you my hearts skips a beat."

"I…I don't know what to say, Percy." I said all confused because of his confession.

"Then don't say anything." He leaned in and our lips touched. It was an innocent, sweet kiss that I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (Percy's POV)

I didn't even know what I was doing until I stopped kissing her.

"I love you too, Percy. I always wanted to say it to you, but I'm glad you said it first." Caroline was blushing a lot. Her whole face was red and her sky blue eyes were staring deeply into mine. I felt so happy at that moment that I just wanted to shout that I finally got her after waiting for 3 years.

"Umm… be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom." She said as she stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. When she left, I took my phone out and texted Nico that I finally got her. A few moments later, Car (I like calling her that) came back and said "Come on, Chiron was looking for us." I checked my clock and noticed dinner had probably already started. I stood up and followed her to our tables.

"So, are we, like, dating now?" I asked her. She just nodded and turned her head but I knew why she didn't respond. She was just so nervous that she knew she couldn't keep her voice calm. So to make her feel better, I took her small and delicate hand on mine. Her hair is so pretty because it isn't completely blonde but it's not brown either. It's a blond-ish brown. She was tanned from going to the beach a lot when she was younger and she was reckless sometimes but other times, not so much. That's why I love her. And adding to that that she loves rock music and not pop (not that I don't like pop, but I prefer rock). Today she was wearing her usual outfit; a Green Day t-shirt, some skinny black jeans, her black converse, her favorite skull earrings and her long hair tied in a kinda messy bun with a pencil sticking through it. She sat on the Apollo table with her siblings and I sat at the Poseidon table with Nico. We both ate in silence because I really just wanted to think of Car. I was so distracted; I didn't even notice the huge guy standing in front of me.

"Hey, Percy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brian, the oldest camper and Caroline's brother, said to me. I nodded and followed him to the woods. I was actually very scared because my height is 5'10" and he's 6'3" so you can just imagine how scared I am right now.

"Percy, relax. I'm just here to talk, you can stop shaking now." He said with a laugh and I relaxed a bit.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Caroline told me that you kissed her. Is that true?" he asked all protective when he said her name. All I could think was "Abort mission!" in a loop over and over again and before I knew what I was saying I responded with a yes.

"Well, I know she really likes you and I hope you do too," I nodded "and I just wanted to let you know that if you ever break her heart you are dead. I don't want you to touch her like a teenage horny boy you are. You keep those thoughts to yourself and if I find out you are just trying to get her in bed and then leave her; I'll make sure Hades keeps you a place in the depths of Tartarus. Got that?"

"Yes sir. I really love her and I mean it. I don't even think of having sex with her unless we're married and I don't think I can ever break-up with her so she'll be the one that dumps me if it is what she wants. I want you as a friend, not an enemy."

"Alright, I believe you. I'm gotta go back but I'm glad it was you and not some other boy that she liked. She's too innocent sometimes to see when a guy just wants her for his own sake." After that, we both went on our separate ways. When I got back, dinner was already over and Car was sitting on the floor reading a book. I went over to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh, good, you're back!" she said hugging me. I always get surprised when she hugs me because she has such a strong grip even though she's skinny and looks so fragile.

"Yeah and were you waiting for me?" I asked her. I didn't like the idea of her being alone just because of me. Anything could happen to her.

"Of course, isn't that what girlfriends do?" when she said this, I could see a glint of red on her face but her face looked the same besides that.

"Yeah, I guess so. Come on, let's go to my cabin." When we got there she looked nervous because it was quiet inside and there's a camp rule that says that 2 demigods from the opposite sex cannot be in the same cabin alone.

"Don't worry, Nico's probably in there sleeping or texting." I told her getting inside. Luckily, Nico was inside playing with his phone.

"Hey, Nico, Caroline's here. Be nice while I go to the bathroom." I told him and went to, well, the bathroom. After I was done Caroline and Nico were actually having a normal conversation. Since they didn't see me get out of the bathroom, I was quietly listening to their conversation.

"I don't know how you can read so much with the dyslexia and all that." Nico said.

"You get used to it after a while but it takes you longer to actually finish the books." She told him.

"You know, I thought you were this smartass chick and that you liked to show off but you're actually very nice and cool." He said.

"Thanks, same here." She responded.

"Looks like you guys already get along." I said scaring the crap out of the both of them. "It's already curfew, you should get going before we both get in trouble." I told her. She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting out and going to her own cabin. Today was a wonderful day, I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
